Tadakatsu Genjuu
Tadakatsu 3.png Age: 20 Gender: Male Blood Type: B-''' '''Hair Color: Silver Eye Color: Brown Height : 6'1 Weight: 174 lbs Username ShouKenzai Appearance Tadakatsu.png Give me either some bullets of your apperance. Or a full paragrpah! Insert photo here , atleast 2 or 3. Behavior/Personality Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> Allignment system Occupation/Class Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '''- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. '''Fighting Style Base Style: Muay Thai An unique fighting style originating in Thailand for competitive sport and self defense. Techniques used in Muay Thai involves the utilization of all eight limbs (Elbows, Knees, Fists, and Feet.) and clinching to keep the user's adversary close enough to deal serious damage in a short amount of time. At the age of seven Tadakatsu learned the basics of Muay Thai from his late uncle, Irou Genjuu, enduring the physical torture that came with proper body conditioning to turn his body into a lethal weapon. Having observed the talents of many great fighters during his journey around the world with his uncle, Tadakatsu became proficient in the art of mimicry taking the fighting styles of others and using them to augment his arsenal to create his very own personalized fighting style of unorthodox movements aiding his unpreditability in the midst of battle. Despite already having the body structure to compliment his usage of Muay Thai, Tadakatsu uses one of three properties of Psi (Rise) to augment his physical strength and endurance to not only make his attacks hit harder but allow him to even predict the movements of others and counter during the short time frame. Chi Base Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Chi Form Psi.png Burst - In summation, Burst is the ability to manipulate the world around one's own self. In essence, a person is able to channel and manipulate energy or matter in the surrounding environment. Burst has a number of forms it can take, ranging from the ability to move objects with only your mind, the power to command fire or lightning or even the ability to manifest as solid objects. Powerful Burst users are capable of unleashing absolute devastation, destroying or altering the world around them at their will. As if to counteract this, Burst puts tremendous strain on the user, proportional to the power of their ability. In addition, breaking or even damaging the Burst can lead to a breakdown of the mind or body or both. Trance - At it's most basic form, it is the ability to manipulate the minds of others, "diving" into memories and force the target to see illusions. However the possibilities for Trance go far beyond, for instance it is theoretically possible to completely control a target; there are less dangerous uses of Trance such as being able to locate the enhanced minds of others using PSI or communicate with another PSI user/users, however unlike Burst waves, Trance thought waves are directly affected by the outside atmosphere and can be blocked by any defense in battle. In PSI combat, Trance is the way to counter Burst. Rise - Rise is used to manipulate any of the user's senses. Rise powers can be further subdivided into three types: Sense, Strength, and Healing. *Sense-type Rise - This type increases either any one of the 5 senses or all of the 5 senses of the user (Sight, Hearing, Taste, Smell, and Touch) to extraordinary levels and also increases the user's reflexes. *Strength-type Rise - This type focuses on the user's physical body, increasing the body's physical strength, speed, and endurance. It can simply be referred to as Super Human Strength. *Healing-type Rise - This type ties into Strength-type but focuses more towards the body's endurance. When trained properly, the user can reduce the amount of damage being taken and how long it will take for their body to recover from damage such as a large cut or bruise. There are also other types of people who can "share their rise to another person and heal their body instead of their own". PSI Material High 3.png PSI is the ability to manipulate one's thoughts to do anything they desire to do. It is the power of one's thoughts, released when all the cells in the brain function at full activity. PSI users are able to momentarily focus all of their five senses, or in other words their physical abilities, to increase degrees. PSI is of different types (Burst, Rise, and Trance), all depending on a person's training and natural qualities a Psychicer is capable of utilizing at least two at the very most. Despite it's extraordinary feats, PSI is dangerous because it overtaxes the brain. Normally, about 90% of the average person's brain cells are inactive in order to avoid taxing the mind. Tadakatsu, being from a family of known Psychicers, had a limiter placed on his mind at birth as his parents hoped to keep him protected from his powers until he was much older and more capable of using his abilities properly; it wasn't until Tadakatsu had completed his body conditioning with Irou that this limiter was removed. Out of the three types of PSI, Tadakatsu excels in the use of Rise and Burst, using a variation of the two to create what he calls Material High; Material High compresses the air around Tadakatsu to create structures like shapes (such as but not limiting to Circles, Cylinders, and Cubes.) and high density armor around his arms and legs making him a versatile individual in out and out a fight. Material High 2.PNG Weapon of Choice ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System * Maximum Brain Capacity * Peak Human Reflexes Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun